


My privilege, My honour | 荣幸之至

by MilkTeaAthlete (Kidolle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Night, Weddings, because fuck that ending, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidolle/pseuds/MilkTeaAthlete
Summary: 原作者summary：Destiel的婚礼和蜜月系列小短篇，有了新的梗会随时加新的～
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. First Comes Love ｜ 首先，要有爱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my privilege, my honour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460009) by [quillquiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillquiver/pseuds/quillquiver). 



> 原作者notes：  
> 大四条婚礼日+情人节快乐！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总之，他们订婚了

**_嫁给我_** ，他说，一只手托着脸，桌上摆着黑咖啡和烤糊的吐司，而Cas正忙着往他那两片吐司上涂满蜂蜜。说完他自己都有些惊讶，也许是没睡醒，攫住他内心感情的冷酷牢笼松动了。

Cas几乎立刻就点了头——就好像Dean的心脏没在狂跳。好像这 ** _没什么大不了_** 的。他伸手去够Dean的杯子，猛喝了一大口。

就这样，他们订婚了。

***

他们其实没打算故意保密的——求婚，订婚，随便怎么说吧。就只是……这么发生了。另一方面讲，他们也没考虑过结婚意味着什么；Cas，技术上来讲，并不存在，而 Dean除了被通缉，法律意义上已经被认定死亡了——这些破事让他们不太可能把这事儿合法化。至于精神层面，Dean敢说他和Cas和上帝打交道的次数已经够多了。

何况，能靠神奇的信用卡活着的时候谁还需要上帝？

三周后的一个早晨，Dean从厨房出来，鼓足勇气把一枚戒指留在了Cas那头的床头柜上。第二天早餐时，在 Sammy 跑完步回来之前，Cas小心地把自己那枚戒指放到Dean的胳膊边上。他深深地看了Dean一眼，又低头回去吃他的谷物圈*。（*Froot Loops：圈圈麦片）

Dean在餐桌下伸出脚勾住 Cas的脚踝，Cas 咬着他的勺子微笑。

_棒极了。_

***

直到在博伊西的破旅馆里，他们才突然觉得自己结婚了。Dean坐在马桶盖上，浑身都是坟墓的泥点和食尸鬼的内脏，Cas认真给他二头肌上的伤口做缝合，整齐而细致。他微微皱着眉，轻咬自己还流血的下唇，眯起眼睛盯着Dean那一团糟的胳膊，仿佛那胳膊里藏着什么宇宙的秘密。橙色的灯光倒映在镜子里，在他的头发上形成一个光环，Dean突然意识到他有多爱这个混蛋，这个忙着把整齐的线缝进他的皮肤里的混蛋；这个不是人类的人，这个见证了世界伊始，阻止了世界终结，如今脆弱还会为了他跪在肮脏的瓷砖上的人。

“我觉得这样差不多了。”

Dean在他意识到自己在做什么之前就伸出了手，脏兮兮的手指抓住了他衬衫里露出来的挂着戒指的链子。Cas惊讶地抬起头，蓝眼睛睁得大大的，被顽固地粘在他右脸的泥土衬得格外明显。

Dean把他拉向自己。

Cas像平时一样配合了他的动作。他们都一起经历过世界末日了，和那比起来，这点亲密其实就是过家家。他把Cas拉近到可以接吻，近到他们的嘴唇贴在一起的时候Dean还能把戒指攥在手心。Cas紧揪着他薄薄的T恤，向前倾着身子，仰着头伸出双手，仿佛在祈祷，仿佛他是跪在这个肮脏的汽车旅馆里接受《启示录》。

Dean ** _需要他_** 。

他伸出空着的那只手，伤口缝线绷开的时候抽了一口气。

“Dean—”

Dean摇了摇头，又亲了他一下，徒劳地扯着Cas的衬衫。他们设法紧贴着彼此摆脱了Cas的衬衫，然后是Dean的衣服，皱巴巴的丢在瓷砖上。很奇怪，他居然这么想和另一个人一起生活下去，Dean在意识的边缘想着。他帮Cas站起来，然后他们紧贴着洗手台然后 ** _接吻接吻接吻_** 然后——

Dean向后退开一步。

他的手掌沿着Cas的肋骨向上，碰上项链拴着的戒指。Cas的呼吸窒了一下。他安静地凝视着，甜蜜又坚定，等着Dean的下一步行动。他总是在等着。Dean无数次想知道自己做了什么能得到这种信任。他小心翼翼地把链子拉过Cas的头，取下了戒指，指尖沿着Cas的前臂内侧到了他的手边。他举起他的左手。

他吻了吻Cas光秃秃的无名指，给他戴上戒指，又吻了一下。

Cas盯着他看。

他们的手一直握在一起，直到Cas伸出手小心地解开Dean自己的项链，取下戒指套在他的手指上。他没有移开视线。Dean屏住了呼吸。

然后他们甜蜜又带着试探的接吻。

紧接着是他们的手的动作，纠缠着挤压在一起，他们的嘴唇配合着手指懒散的、探索的节奏; 他们的手上布满了经年战斗的痕迹，如今在汽车旅馆的灯光下变得柔软。等他们终于分开，Dean把脸埋进Cas的脖子里，透过泥泞和尘土呼吸他的味道。Cas轻轻抬起手顺着他的头发。 ** _我爱你_** ，Dean的脑子疯狂叫着， ** _我爱你我爱你我爱——_**

有什么东西在他的胸口四处敲打，一些关于心脏，家庭和家人的东西，Dean能做的就只是伸出一只胳膊搂住Cas的腰， ** _搂紧_** 。“我爱你，”他低声说，“我之前真是太蠢了——”

“Dean—”

“我之前太蠢了,”Dean说。他的手指沿着Cas的脊柱向下，最后放在他的臀部。他靠着他深深吸了一口气，这个为他跪下，治愈他，跟随他的人。这个爱他的人。“Cas，你值得……老天，你值得比那混蛋更好的。你真的——实话，你值得比我更好的，但是你选择了我，从现在起的每一分钟我都会努力让自己配得上你的选择，直到宇宙他妈的热毁灭。”

“Dean,” Cas开口，手指温柔地抚摸着Dean的后脑勺。

“我很高兴你选择了我,”Dean用气音说，“我高兴疯了，你选择了我。”

“能选择你是我的荣幸,”Cas说。他听起来很困惑。

Dean 强迫自己向后退开一步，Cas的手随即抚上他的脸颊和下巴，戒指贴着他的脸，触感冰凉、光滑而美妙。他控制不住迎向那双手。“但你知道的吧，就是——你不必去寻找另一个家，要是你不想要，还有就是，你可以得到你想要的东西，那本就是属于 ** _你的_** ，Cas，你得知道这个，这些都是属于你的——你的幸运，你的荣幸，同时 ** _也是我的_** 。所以我会努力的，因为——因为我从没像在你身上这样感觉到家，这简直是老天给我的礼物。 ** _我爱你_** ，Cas，我——”他突然没了力气，“……我爱你。”

Cas吻了他。“我也是,”他轻声说，嘴角泛起一丝微笑，一个吻变成了两个，三个，然后是四个。“我的幸运，我的荣幸，你是我生命中最美好的东西，我爱你，Dean，直到宇宙热毁灭—— ** _我也是_** 。”

然后是大量的亲吻。

他们对着彼此傻笑，除了互相抚摸并贴着彼此喘气什么都做不了，他们的手在彼此身上游走、抚摸——在地板上留下一堆裤子、短裤和鞋袜——踉跄着撞在洗手台上伸手抓住浴帘—— ** _啊，该死，小心_** ——直到两人紧贴着门板。Dean一条腿绕过Cas的腰，两人紧贴彼此缓慢又甜蜜的摩擦着，分享着零星的亲吻，直到有什么滑腻的东西沿着他们其中一个人的身体缓慢流下。

两人都僵住了。

“呃……洗澡?”Dean说，尽量不去盯着那让他腹部变得滑溜溜的东西。

“是个好主意。”

***

“嘿，呃，所以，这是……”Sam盯着Dean的左手。

Dean耸耸肩，咳了两声，挠了挠自己的后脑勺。

“真的？”Sam说。“ ** _哇哦_** 。”

***

一周后，他们在地堡举行了一个仪式。

\--


	2. The Morning After | 翌日清晨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “早上好，阳光。”

“早上好，阳光。”

Cas睁开眼睛，对上了Dean赤裸着上半身，半个身子悬在外面的样子。他凑近啄了一下Cas的嘴唇，一手穿过他的头发。天气有点冷，可能吧，总之他们这样挤在一起的姿势真的很难解释；阳光透过树叶的间隙照了进来，盐和海藻的味道沿着窗缝传进屋里，还有海鸥奇怪的叫声。“咖啡，”Cas在接吻的间隙念叨着。

Dean哼了一声，但还是答应了，咕哝着要在城里找个地方住。Cas点点头，一只手从身后探进他的四角裤捏了捏，Dean闷哼了一声。戒指的重量沉甸甸的压在他的手指上，他忍不住笑了起来。“怎么了?”Dean问，但他自己嘴角也微微上扬成一个微笑。

Cas摇摇头，再次吻了他一下。

“讲真，老兄,”Dean说，笑容变得大了，“怎么了?”

“我爱你。”

“真的?”Dean笑了起来，他的前胸，脸颊，到耳尖都泛起了红晕，“就这?”

“就这。”

“你真浪漫。”

他们交换了位置，Cas坐起身，Dean跨坐在他膝盖上，两人交换了一个慵懒又潮湿的吻。他们贴着彼此蹭着，这种感觉也很好，Dean的节奏懒洋洋的。他的手指缠绕着Cas的，拇指轻轻按在Cas的戒指上，动作越来越慢，最后他们就只是紧紧抱着彼此。全身心地放松，沉溺在这种感官里。享乐主义最好的一面。

“我其实没有很想高潮,”Dean贴着Cas的脖子小声说，“这是不是有点奇怪?”

“我不觉得，”Cas回答道，手指轻轻梳理着 Dean 的头发。“我也没有很想高潮。”

“是吧，但就这样也不错。”

“嗯。”

“ ... 你想去游泳吗?”

他们跌跌撞撞地下了车，沿着沙路朝水边走去，一路推搡打闹着到了海边。沙滩空荡荡的，只有几个散步或者跑步的行人，Dean把脚趾伸进沙子里，深吸了一口气。“我从没这么做过，”他盯着水面说，“就这种海滩度假的之类的事情，我和Sammy偷偷溜出去过几次，但——”

Cas看着他，看着他肩膀和鼻梁上的雀斑，看着他手指上的戒指，看着他弯曲的腿和史酷比平角内裤。他伸出手和Dean十指相扣。

“我们现在去慢慢补上?”

Dean 咧嘴笑了。


	3. A Place To Stay ｜ 休憩之地

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean皱眉，“那挺好，孩子，但是我们要一个单人间。”

他们拖着行李来到前台，穿着破旧的牛仔裤和格子衬衫，且因为在海边的停车场里过了一夜有些皱巴巴的。 “双人间一晚七十二美元，”，年轻的前台接待员盯着手机，头都没抬。

Dean皱眉，“那挺好，孩子，但是我们要一个单人间。”

那个小孩——铭牌写着他叫Jason——立刻抬头看向他们，几乎要扭断自己的脖子。Dean大咧咧地一手搂过Cas的腰，对此Cas翻了个白眼。“一个单间,”Dean重复，“给我和我丈夫的。”Jason只是盯着他看，“怎么，你以前没见过一对夫夫吗？这可是加利福尼亚!”

Cas也皱起眉，“你……你还好吗?”

“呃，”Jason晃晃脑袋，“抱歉，你们……你们看着有点像 ** _Supernatural_** 小说里的人。天使和那个哥哥。你看过那些小说吗？”他伸出手，可能是想要一张信用卡。Cas脸上的表情似笑非笑，而Dean相当确定他看上去就像……呃，你懂的，死机界面。“呃，先生?”那孩子问道，“我需要一张卡。”

“ ……不了,”Dean突然说，他转过身大步走出大厅，自言自语着什么。Cas扬起一边眉毛看着他走出去。“抱歉,”他在跟上去之前对那接待员点点头示意，“我们……找错地方了。”

Cas正忙着找他们的下个落脚点，这时Dean一只手拉住他的手腕。“我们为什么还要住这些破旅店？”他问，手里拿着Charlie给的魔法信用卡，“我想去个能脱鞋的地方。你说，要是告诉他们我们结婚了，能有免费的香槟和巧克力草莓吗?”

Cas耸耸肩，“我不知道，我没住过特别好的地方。”

（译者注：我TM当场冬故ptsd：宾馆的床，枕头，毯子）

Dean 盯着他。

Cas盯了回去。

“去他妈的，我要住方圆25公里以内最贵的酒店。我要来一打宣传手册，就那种印着比一个月油钱还贵的情侣按摩那种小册子，而且我要 ** _来一个_** 。不，该死的，我们去住利兹，去他妈的宣传手册。”

***

** r/SpnSpotted **

**Jason intheimpala:** 虽然我确实总喜欢胡说八道的，但，我刚刚在工作的地方见到了Dean 和Castiel？


	4. The Ritz ｜ 丽兹酒店

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们最终住进了丽兹酒店

这简直是命运的安排，他们打开电视的时候正碰上在放《公主新娘》。

他们躺在California King Size的大床上，被子皱成一团，一半拖到了地上。Cas腿上放着一个装水果的小碗，手在里面挑挑拣拣的。他穿着柔软的睡袍，领口敞着，眼睛盯着电视，在Westley说出那句著名的‘如你所愿’时对着口型。刚洗完澡，他整个人都还有点泛红——他们一起洗的，水压很高——还刮了胡子，湿漉漉的头发卷曲着贴着额头。

“嘿，卡萨诺瓦*。”

_（*Casanova：意大利有名的冒险家+情圣，是个常用的调情称呼……大家自己体会）_

Cas舔着一根被水果搞得黏糊糊的手指转过头看向他， Dean的脑子立刻蒸发了。

“怎么了?”Cas对着他笑了一下。

“呃……没什么,”Dean说，“你这么搞，碗里的东西要没法吃了。”

Cas给了他一个眼神，歪了一下头，Dean那该死的脸红一定出卖了他，因为Cas的笑容带上了一丝玩味，“我觉得刚洗过澡我可能没法这么快勃起，但我很愿意尝试一下。”

Dean连耳朵都红了，“看你的电影吧，混蛋。”

“如你所愿。”

Dean把他按进枕头里，他哈哈大笑。

他们住了这里最贵的房间，接待处的人从Charlie给的魔法信用卡里刷走了一个星期的钱，Cas提到他们结婚了的时候，他们甚至真诚表达了祝福。Dean对此……很安静，这些昂贵的东西让他有点紧张。

不过只要你花了那么一大笔钱，别人就会笑眯眯的要什么给什么。布置房间的时候他们多等了十五分钟，为此餐厅还给了他们两张代金券作补偿。等他们终于入住，房间里已经有一个奶酪盘、一碗巧克力草莓、一瓶昂贵的香槟和一张手写的卡片在等着了。Cas松开手，行李袋掉在擦得锃亮的瓷砖上，对着房间布置 ** _微笑_** 。

浴室宽敞到能两个人一起洗，水压也很舒服。房间的落地窗能让他们看到整片大海。虽然他们挂了“请勿打扰”的标志牌，依然每天晚上都有人来给他们送两块巧克力，用一堆贵的要死的破烂玩意把房间里的小冰箱填满。

除此以外，他们只会在叫客房服务的时候开门。

有时候这有点太过了——Dean每次去换新毛巾的时候对方都对他挤眉弄眼的，谢了哥们，倒也不必——但总的来说，这样很好。能透过敞开的窗户听到大海的声音，在阳台上吃早餐，沿着沙滩散步，以及随时随地做爱，这一切都好极了。见鬼，要不是去海滩要换衣服，他的衣柜里差不多只剩酒店给的浴袍了，穿过的和没穿过的。Dean 今天甚至 ** _打了个盹_** 。

他以前从没度过假。

Westley和Buttercup到火沼泽的时候，Dean和Cas已经从一开始的亲热变成了漫无目的地抚摸和拥抱。他们的皮肤紧贴在一起，这感觉好极了。Dean一只手穿过Cas的头发，而Cas像猫一样迎向他的手。“爱你,”Dean小声说，因为这还是很难说出口。Cas用一个懒洋洋的吻堵住了他的嘴。

“我爱你,”他回答道。

***

“ Dean? 我们该走了，我们要错过我们的预定了。”

“老兄，我们不能在Westley复活一半的时候走。”

_（*《公主新娘》：男主Westley，女主Buttercup，片中经典台词“如你所愿”（As You Wish），男女主在火沼泽经历了三大危险，从火沼泽出来之后被反派抓了，男主被抓+折磨然后被搞死了，之后被救活了，Dean那句原文是“we’re not leaving in the middle of the Miracle Max scene”，Miracle Max是片中一个神医，Miracle Max scene就是他救活了男主Westley。我迟早要去把这电影补了）_

***

“你好，呃，我们来晚了——啊，Winchester，预定的名字是，呃，Winchester。”

Dean咬了咬嘴唇，紧张的扯了扯格子衬衫下摆。妈的。预约泡汤了。找不到他们的预定记录。他们没穿合适的衣服，现在那个服务员在那张卡片上做了标记，他们一定是发现了，他们要——“哦对，你们是那对蜜月期夫夫！这边请。”

直到Cas的手轻拍上他的后背Dean才迈开脚步，“呼吸,”Cas低声说。

Dean握住了他的手。

***

“……那个点心很好吃。”

“嗯，”Cas倒在沙发上，模仿那种垃圾色情片朝Dean勾了勾手指。Dean不怀好意的朝他笑，扑过去把整个人的重量压在他身上。“Dean!”

“怎么了？”

Cas伸出手，从他长着雀斑的鼻梁挪到他的脸颊两侧，最后笑了一下，凑近讨了一个吻。Dean热情地回吻了他。“所以，呃……那个所谓的品尝菜单真的只是让品尝哈，你吃饱了吗?”

仿佛等着他这句话似的，Cas的肚子叫了起来。

Dean咧嘴一笑，“我们点达美乐吧。”

“不要青椒。”

“知道了知道了。”

他举起手机准备打电话叫披萨，Cas抓起冰桶，示意了一下门口的方向，“我记得车里有啤酒。”

“你怎么能这么完美？”Dean下意识地脱口而出，意识到之后脸颊涨得通红。太傻了。“呃。”

Cas微笑着在他的侧脸印上一个吻。就好像没什么大不了的。就好像这整件事不是个可怕又他妈的棒极了的信任练习，就像是站在飞机上往下跳。“我很快回来。不要青椒！”

_“喂? 有人在吗? 喂……?”_

他们在阳台上吃了两个超大的派，喝了几瓶啤酒，拿着剩下的两瓶去了海边。

“Dean？”Cas抵着他的脖子，翻了个身好让自己更紧贴着Dean的后背。他的脚趾在冰凉的沙子里动了两下。

“嗯？”

“我很开心。”

这句话不该让他脸红的，但Dean还是感觉自己的脸烧了起来。他清了清嗓子，在Cas的指关节落下一个吻，和他十指相扣。“我也是，Cas。”

他感觉到Cas埋在他的脖子里笑了。


End file.
